versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Kangaskhan
Kangaskhan is a Normal-type Pokémon introduced in the first generation of the series. Background Kangaskhan is a notoriously maternal Pokémon, nurturing the baby in its pouch until it’s old enough to fend for itself. Until then it is very protective of the child, willing to take on any opponent and even risk it’s own life for their safety. In the wild, Kangaskhan are often encountered in large herds. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level (As a fully-evolved Pokémon, should be superior to mid-stage Pokémon such as Pupitar, which can casually demolish mountains according to PokéDex entries.), higher as Mega Kangaskhan (Has a higher Attack stat than base.) Speed: Relativistic (Can and comparable to other Pokémon that can dodge light-based attacks such as Dazzling Gleam or Doom Desire. While many of these moves in the games have 100% accuracy, in other media Pokémon are shown being able to dodge attacks like these.), higher as Mega Kangaskhan (Has a higher Speed stat than base.) Durability: Large City Level (Can contend with other fully-evolved Pokémon.), higher as Mega Kangaskhan (Has higher defensive stats than base.) Hax: Stat Manipulation, Confusion Inducement via Dizzy Punch, Intangibility Negation via Scrappy ability, Invulnerability to Ghost-type moves and likely attacks with similar properties, Weather Manipulation, Power Nullification, Forcefield Creation, '''and '''Stat Manipulation Negation '''via Dynamaxing '''Intelligence: Animalistic, higher if trained (Behaves like a wild animal on it’s own. Like most Pokemon, requires input from a trainer for battle strategies and tactics, otherwise relying on instinct.) Stamina: High (Possesses an HP stat of 105.), doubled when Dynamaxed Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Abilities *'Early Bird:' Kangaskhan’s primary ability. If the user if inflicted with Sleep, then this ability allows them to consistently wake up earlier than usual. *'Scrappy:' Kangaskhan’s secondary ability. Allows the user to damage Ghost-type Pokémon with Normal and Fighting-type moves, of which they’d otherwise be immune. *'Inner Focus:' Kangaskhan’s hidden ability. Makes the user unable to flinch. *'Parental Bond:' An ability exclusive to Mega Kangaskhan. Due to the baby fighting alongside it, it allows attacks to hit opponents twice, though the second hit deals half the damage of the first. Moves *'Comet Punch:' A Normal-type physical move in which the user throws out a flurry of punches. While weak, it hits multiple times, up to five in a row. *'Leer:' A Normal-type status move in which the user leers at the opponent, causing them to lower their Defense by one stage, or 50% *'Fake Out:' A Normal-type physical move that usually strikes first and causes the opponent to flinch, but can only be used first and once upon being sent out to battle. *'Tail Whip:' A Normal-type status move in which the user wags its tail at the opponent, lowering their Defense by one stage. *'Bite:' A Dark-type physical move in which the user bites down on the opponent with a small chance for it to flinch them. *'Rage:' A Normal-type physical move in which the user enters an enraged state where it will only use this move until either it faints or the battle ends. If the user is attacked during the rage state, their Attack will be raised by one stage. *'Mega Punch:' A Normal-type physical move in which the user throws out a strong punch. This move has no secondary effects. *'Dizzy Punch:' A Normal-type physical move in which the user throws out a punch with a chance to make the target confused. *'Crunch:' A Dark-type physical move in which the user bites down on the opponent with a chance to lower their Special Defense by one stage. *'Outrage:' A Dragon-type physical move. The user enters an enraged state that lasts for a short while as they unleash powerful attacks upon the opponent. Once their Outrage stage is over, the user is left confused. *'Sucker Punch:' A Dark-type physical move in which the user throws a surprise punch before the opponent can react, but it only works if the user is about to be attacked. Equipment *'Kangaskhanite:' A Mega Stone that allows Kangaskhan to Mega Evolve during a battle, gaining increased stats and the Parental Bond ability. Unlike other Mega Evolved forms, Kangaskhan does not physically change, rather the baby in it’s pouch becomes larger and more capable of fighting, aiding the mother in battle. The form lasts until Kangaskhan faints or the battle ends. Weaknesses *Takes twice as much damage from Fighting-type moves, and likely attacks with similar properties. *Mega Evolution requires a trainer in order to access. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Debates in Progres Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:RPG Characters Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Female Characters Category:Large City Level Category:Relativistic Category:Super Form Users Category:Weather Manipulators